


Breathless

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinkmas, Multi, Smut, Subspace, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 15: breath play: Breath-play involves the restriction of oxygen to intensify an orgasm.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 10





	Breathless

Emily routinely took your breath away, it seemed to delight her to see you flushed and wordless at her words or actions, so when you asked her if she would indulge you in a little breath play you weren’t surprised that she liked the idea. It wasn’t something you regularly did, in fact, the last time you’d done it it had pushed you into subspace, leaving you overstimulated and unable to communicate. It had scared Spencer to see you like that, even after you’d explained why it happened and that it wasn’t a bad thing so you hadn’t asked him to do it again. Emily, however, was more used to the extremes that could come with the kinks you indulged in and well prepared to take you to those edges, you were both confident in her ability to ensure your safety.

She had you straddling her thigh which she had braced on a heavy low wooden chest, your back against her bedroom wall as you rocked against her fingers which were quickly bringing you closer to climax. Lifting her lips from your neck Emily pushed aside your hair and traced your jaw with her thumb before placing her hand at your throat. ‘What do you think kitten? Should I let you cum this time?’ She whispered against your lips before capturing them in a deep kiss that muffled the near-constant whimpers and moans her actions elicited. You began pleading with her when she broke the kiss, your body wrecked and desperate for the release she’d brought you to the brink of four times in the last hour. Edging was another Emily Prentiss special, getting you to beg for your orgasm was almost as rewarding for her as bringing you off was.

Soothing your frantic rambling pleas with soft kisses and comforting shushing Em drew you in close, wrapping one of your hands around her wrist and catching your eye to ensure you heard what she was saying. ‘You squeeze my wrist hard until I let go if you want me to stop ok? I know you’ll probably squeeze a little anyway when your orgasm hits but do not let go if you mean red, ok kitten?’ She spoke clearly and authoritatively and you nodded, squeezing her wrist once to reassure her you knew the substitute for your safe word. ‘Good, always so good for me Y/N.’ She murmured before kissing you once more, quickening the movements of her fingers on your clit. As your moans grew more desperate she began pressing lightly against your throat, restricting your airways a little more as you got closer and keeping your eyes on hers right up until they forced themselves shut as you came hard. Releasing the light grip she held on your throat your vision went white as oxygen flooded your system and intensified your orgasm sending you spiralling into waves of floating sensation and pleasure.

You had no idea how long it went on for nor did you care. When you finally started to come back you were on your side on the bed, Emily laying in front of you and stroking your hair softly, watching your return to reality. She smiled and you matched it, exhaustion following on the heels of the ebbing pleasure and you lazily took her lips with your own, trying to communicate your thanks wordlessly as you lay in the afterglow.


End file.
